Timber Lake School
An ongoing endevour by generations of Timber Lake's more responsible citizens, the Timber Lake School has been teaching literacy for over eighty years. Now sponsered by Hoolihan's and The RUSA, it teaches history, science, first aid & literature, hiring staff from The Free State of Vermillion when needed. History Timber Lake possessed an elementary, middle and high school before the war, but all would fall into disrepair afterwards. Various animals and groups would take shelter in them, until the high school was cleared in 2200. This was the result of an imitative by several of the more high standing residents, who wanted to improve Timber Lake. They would come to the consensus that this would be better achieved by educating the children, and set about looking for a proper setting to achieve this. The citizens would decide on the old high school as it was in the best shape out of the three, and a band of gunmen were dispatched to clean out the mole-rats and bloat-flies that inhabited it. Next came the scavengers & laborers to clean out debris and repair the structure, followed by new desks and lights.This process would be started in the summer of 2200, but not finished until March of 2201 due to the region's harsh winters. The higher than expected costs would curb the initial staff estimates, and would lead to two of the school's sponsors to teach themselves. Their first class would be small, numbering just six, and would be very focused in scope, teaching literacy, basic math, and grammar. Four of the students would be competent by winter, and the remaining two would be rolled in with the next year. This would be the pattern for the next six years, until other citizens became convinced of the school's value and helped fund it, allowing a full-time teacher to take over. This person was a graduate of the Free State of Vermillion and would expand the curriculum to include Spanish. While many residents were doubtful about the benefit of the added language, none could argue the improvements that Miss Walker offered over Collins & Birch. She would carry on the education of the town's youth for fifteen years, until her death from exposure during a particularly rough winter. She would be replaced by Three alumni, who added history and chemistry, thanks to the donation of a scavenged crate of books and a chem lab respectively. This trio would cope well with the town's growth into the 2240s. Two of the three would retire in 2243, and would be replaced by a pair from FSV, who conducted satisfactory efforts for the next two decades, and would convince the school's backers to re-open the cafeteria to provide meals for the students, some of whom couldn't afford to bring one. This would be achieved by 2265, which both improved focus and good will. The Vermillion staff would retire in 2268, being replaced by former students, who added basic first aid in 2274, after the town's annexation by the CAA. Since then Timber Lake School has remained mostly unchanged besides varying class sizes and occasional repairs to the rooms. Curriculum The School has expanded it's lesson plans since it's founding, going from one year to three, and now covering literacy, math, history, first aid, chemistry, and Spanish, dedicating a semester to each. Layout The school uses about half of the building, ignoring offices and the gymnasium, focusing on the classrooms and cafeteria. Lockers can be used if wanted, but due to the lack of books function as lunchboxes usually. Category:Sites Category:Badlands